We Can Do This
by xxELAVANxxLIZxAVAN
Summary: Beck and Jade make love to each other after they got back together, but what happens when Jade gets in big trouble? Will she be able to tell Beck? And how would Beck react to that? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! How are you all doing? So I wanted to start this bade story and please go easy on me because I have never wrote a long bade fanfiction. I just decided to give it a try and see what you guys think? **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I looked at the positive sign and that stupid test in my hand. How? Why? Why would I deserve something like this? I never liked children! I can never like one, but what if I do for my child. No jade you're not keeping it, well I can't get an abortion either, that's terrible. I'm killing my own child with the person that changed my life in so many ways. I can't tell beck, and I can't hide this from him forever. He needs to know sooner or later, but I was shaking and couldn't even control the tears that were running down my cheeks now. Jade West does NOT cry!

I sat back at the toilet with its lid closed and covered mouth while the teas couldn't stop spilling on my hand. I can't do this, I barely even fixed my relationship with my dad and since my parents are back together now and they're happy, I can't tell them! Who cares?! I needed someone to find out.

I grabbed the phone, dialing the person that sometimes I can trust and can't keep a secret, but I'll make Cat keep this secret now.

"Hiiiiiiii Jadeeyy." Cat answered with her cheery voice that I was never in a mood for. Cat was a sister to me, even though she acts stupid sometimes, I still liked her.

"Hey, Cat." I replied with a choke of my tears.

"Jadey what's wrong?!" Cat gasped.

"Cat? Will you keep a secret?"

"Yes!" She giggled. Seriously, why was she in a good mood all the time?

"And if you tell someone, I'll rip your head off your neck. I'll give you a bag of bible if you don't tell anyone."

"Bible?! And I can't even tell Robbie? But Jadey would you really rip my head off my neck?" She gasped again and sounded a little excited about bible.

"Not even Robbie, and yes I would if you tell anyone!"

"Okay, Jadey I promise I won't tell."

"Cat...Cat, I'm...pregnant." I sobbed more and hearing a THIRD gasp from Cat.

"Does that mean you're gonna have a baby that's as small as a bible?" My god! Am I really talking to the wrong person? Why can't I find someone who can ALWAYS make me feel better. Well Beck does all the time, but I need a girl and even if I tell him about it he'll be as surprised as Cat.

"Cat..." I replied not even knowing what to say. I'm still in High school and this cannot happen! People are gonna call me fat and ugly when I get that big bump on me. I can't even drop out of school, it will never get me to become what I want to be. I don't even know what I'm gonna do with the baby.

"I'm sorry Jadey, did you tell Beck yet?"

"No, Cat I just found out I was pregnant." I replied, shoving my head in my hand.

"You have to tell him sooner or later or it will get worse." Wow, Cat actually said something right and really meant it for the first time.

"I know Cat. I'll tell him and Thanks for listening." I said and hung up.

"Chill Jade, Chill Jade." I told myself as I washed my face and went to bed.

I covered my whole body with a blanket and sobbed quietly on my pillow until I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when I got in Beck's car, I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and shut the door. I noticed that big Coffee cup in his hands, oh god how much I needed coffee right  
now but couldn't drink it. Yes, I wish I could but I have heard before that its bad for pregnancy. My god! Everytime this comes up, I can't stop thinking about it. How would I tell Beck?

"Morning Babe, I brought you coffee." He smiled holding the cup of coffee out for me.

"I just had coffee, babe." I lied, shit how was I gonna get away with this. Beck and I got back together like a month ago and I'm already pregnant.

"Jade West refuses a second cup of coffee?" Beck wondered.

"Ugh! Beck just drive we'll be late!"'I made an excuse so he can stop thinking about it. I hope he doesn't notice anything.

"Since when do you care if you're late?" Seriously Beck?! I really wanted to punch him right now, and I'm freaking hating the mood swings!

"Beck!" I shouted and threw my phone hard on my lap and then checked on it to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Okay Okay!" He yelled back and chuckled as he continued to drive to Hollywood Arts High School.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yes?"

I was ready to tell him, was I?

"I'm..." I started.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Is jade gonna tell beck? How will he react? What do they choose to do? And im sorry this is short, I promise next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Tori finds out

**Hey I'm back! Thank u guys so much for telling me how you like the first chapter and so I promised to make this longer than the first one. I have a quick question though, was there a promo for a new victorious? And if there was, please link me. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"I'm..." I began but shut my mouth before I could finish. I really wants ready to ruin Beck's day, I mean he might be happy that he'll become a father but how are we gonna raise the baby? This is just weird. I don't even know if I want to keep it and no I'll tell Beck later...maybe.

"I'm...I'm kinda...hungry. Can we go grab something to eat before we go?" I made up this lie, so I wasn't even hungry! God! Why do I always get myself into these kind of things?

"Okay...how about we just grab some donuts from Festus' truck?" He suggested and he knew that we would be late.

"Sure." I replied and continued to look out the window while Beck was driving. Why did I fall into this? How can I deal with it?

* * *

**Beck's POV**

There was something seriously wrong with Jade this morning. I KNEW there was something else she wanted to tell me but she just took out something and said she was hungry. You wanna know how I know she's not hungry? Well, Jade barely ate her donut and she's a huge donut lover especially Festus' donuts.

Even if I ask jade what was wrong she wouldn't tell me cause I KNEW how Jade is. I just decide to let it go for now and maybe ask her if it continues for another day.

We walked to Sikowitz class together to see Tori sitting next to Robbie and Cat and she was behind André. I grabbed a seat next to Jade where she sat by the window, and as usual Sikowitz wasn't there yet.

"Heyyyy!" Tori greeted me and Jade but Jade rolled her eyes and just replied with a "What do you want?"

"Nothing...just saying Hi." Tori replied and sat back in her seat.

"You okay, Babe?" I asked as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm FINE why wouldn't I be okay?" She snapped at me causing me to roll my eyes and sigh. Typical Jade.

"Hello young children of learning and bagel eating." Sikowitz entered with his weird 'Clown Pants' as Jade calls it.

"You kids have a project to be working on." Sikowitz said and sat on one of his weird boxes drinking coconut milk.

"What is it about?" Cat asked and giggles. Why Cat?

"Explaining what Acting means." He replied and goes back to what he was doing.

"We did that two weeks ago, Man!" André snapped.

"So? Do it again, it's due Monday so stop asking about it!" He sighed and once again, went back to his coconut. "Oh and class dismissed."

"What?" Robbie said.

"We have 40 minutes left!" Tori reminded and got no reply from Sikowitz so we all grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

"Jade!" I called after her as I saw heading to her locker.

"What?"

"What are you gonna do?" I asked as I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. It always felt soft.

"I'm gonna start the project, you?"

"I'm gonna finish writing my script, see you later?" She nodded and I went over to my locker. No, something was wrong with Jade and I can't ask about it now.

**Jade's POV**

"Hi!" Cat approached me by my locker, holding a stuffed animal.

"Hey." I replied shoving some books in there.

"How's the baby?" She asked loudly. Can she freaking keep her damn mouth shut! I bet Robbie heard it cause he was sitting on the stairs with Rex. Nah, he didn't hear he was too bust arguing with Rex.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Cat.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" She screamed and covered her hears like a little scared animal.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No." She whispered. "Not even Robbie."

"Okay, Bye." I said grabbing my pearpad and sat on the ground of Hollywood arts to type my project, but you know what? I went on google instead and searched 'Pregnancy advice' and started to look up some information about what being pregnant felt like.

My heart melted when I saw a pic of a sleeping innocent baby in his mom's arms. I wanted a moment like that, but wait? Was I gonna keep it? And I can't even get rid of it.

Suddenly, a sickness came to my stomach and went up to my head, then back to my chest until I closed the page of 'Pregnancy advice' , covering my mouth with one hand and running to the bathroom.

I got in there and opened the door to see stupid Vega fixing her make up so I just ignored that and started to throw up on the toilet. Oh how much I hate this. Is it gonna keep going until I push the thing out of me? My god! Why do I start wondering stuff when I don't even know what the hell I'm gonna do with the baby.

I looked up and saw Vega standing in front of me. Shit, I left the door open.

"Are you alright, Jade?" She asked with her annoying add voice.

"Yeah, Vega I'm fine." I replied and pushed past her and made my way over to the sink and opening the cold water that were dripping over my hand.

"You don't look like it."

"Vega!" I yelled.

"Jade, just tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." Okay with that, I really can trust Vega sometimes, and honestly I needed someone who can keep it a secret better than Cat since she has a big mouth.

"Okay, Vega but if anyone finds out, except for Cat, I'll cut your hair up!"

"Hey! I love my hair, but okay."

"Gosh, Vega I'm pregnant." I said as she gasped. Yup, that's just how everyone else reacts to it. Damn!

"Oh my god! With Beck?" She asked. Well duh! Then who? My dad? Or hers? Why is this girl so stupid, she knows I can never cheat on Beck or do anything that doesn't involve him, but it's happening now which is I'm not telling him about the baby. Screw my life.

"No! With the janitor," I began being sarcastic. "And see, one day I was sitting there and he came so we fucked and made a baby." Gosh, I could never imagine that in my head.

"Jade!" Vega whined.

"Yes, with Beck." I replied and I was about to leave the bathroom.

"Wait!" Tori gabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Does Beck know?"

"No." That makes me upset not telling him anything. It really does.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Why does this girl as too many questions, I swear if she asks one more question ill open the water and shove her head in there.

"I don't know. Bye." I answered and made my way out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Hello! How did you like this chapter? Want me to update soon? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello cuties! How you all doing? I'm pretty sure you're doing alright or you wouldn't be reading this lol. So here's a new chapter. Oh and who else enjoyed the elavan tweets going on? How cute! **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Vega!" I called Tori's name as I started to approach her locker after lunch.

"Hi!"

"I'm coming over your house tonight." I invited myself.

"Oka...yy?"

"Yeah, bye." I snapped and started to walk away. It's not that I wanted to be at Vega's house but I needed her to help me with my homework, and I needed her to look up some stuff with me about pregnancy.

"Hi, Babe." Beck walked over to me and kissed me passionately.

"Hey."

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked as I was putting some books in my locker.

"I'm going over to Tori's." I replied causing him to mouth a wow, yeah nobody would ever expect me to say that I was gonna go hang out with Tori but I think Tori would be a great help with my pregnancy. She solved almost most of our problems.

"Oh, why?"

"She's gonna help me with my homework. What about you?" I wondered what he was gonna do.

"I'm going to Nozu with André and Robbie." He answered. Sometimes, I always look at Beck and think would he really be a perfect father? Would he stay with me no matter what? This is what mostly scares me.

"Oh." I whispered and started to kiss Beck. His hands started to go over to my butt, but sadly the bell rang to go to our last class. We both had Sikowitz together.

"Hey, Beck?" I stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay with me no matter what happens?" I wondered. I asked it, and I needed my answer before I could make any other move.

"Of course, Babe. I love you, and no matter what happens ill be with you." He replied in his sweet voice which made me believe what he just said and leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back and we started to walk to Sikowitz's class, with our fingers locked with each other's.

"Beck! You're here!" Sikowitz cheered, ugh sometimes I feel like killing that man.

"Um? I'm here, too!" I snapped and took a seat where I usually always sit, next to Beck.

"Sorry, Jade," He began, when is this ending? "Tori! Pick a group of 5 to do a scene about a girl telling her friends and boyfriend that she is pregnant and there has to be a plot twist!" Sikowitz announced and Tori got on stage.

"Okay, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Cat, and André." She called and we all went up to the stage.

"Jade, you're the pregnant girl, Elina." Great, ain't that the truth though.

"Tori, you're Elina's bestfriend, Jenny." Tori looked over at me and I gave her a weird look.

"But Jadey is my bestfriend!" Cat complained, and I rolled my eyes while the others ignored her as usual.

"Beck, you're Elina's boyfriend, Jarold." Wow, this scene is actually becoming reality more.

"André, you're Elina's doctor and Cat is Jarold's sister. And start!"

"Jarold! I'm pregnant." I fake sobbed and grabbed Beck's arm.

"How dare you?!" He slapped across the face really hard, I held my face. Did he mean it? My face hurts! I kept going though.

"Jenny! I'm pregnant!" I walked over to Tori with the slap pain, I was dealing with Beck later.

"How could you be?!" She screamed in my face and walked away.

"Doc, nobody agrees to my pregnancy!" I said to André who was playing my doctor.

"Well, I think you should talk to your boyfriend one more time."

"Please would you say something? I really want to keep our baby." I begged Beck, I'm sorry Jarold.

"Sorry, from the first time I met you, I fell in love with your friend not you." Beck said, I can't believe if it was true or not.

"Aha! That's a plot twist! You kids have your seats." Sikowitz announced and I took my seat next to Beck, still feeling a little pain in my cheek from that slap.

Oh crap! My stomach started to feel funny and a headache hit me. Shit I can't leave the class, but I really need to vomit.

I held my mouth and ran straight to the bathroom, noticing Tori coming behind me.

"Jade!" She called but I ignored her and started to vomit all the coffee I had this morning. I know it's bad to have coffee while you're pregnant, but I love coffee. Speaking of my pregnancy, I'm 2 months pregnant already and my own boyfriend, who is the father of the baby does not know yet.

"Jade, I think you should tell Beck already." She was saying the truth, and I had to do it as soon as possible but I was nervous to tell him by myself.

"Will you do it for me?" I questioned her while washing my mouth. Her mouth dropped open and she looked surprised.

"M-me?"

"Yes." I replied and left the bathroom, not really caring what Tori would do, but I was sure she'd tell Beck.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What will Tori decide to do? Will she tell Beck or will she not? I need at least 6 reviews if you want the next chapter in 3 days and same goes for 'Falling For You' **


	4. Chapter 4: Jennifer is in the way

**Hello! It's Christmas Eve! Who's going to the church at night? I AM! We have this tradition, when we come back from the church we eat dinner and every year we HAVE to make a food called PAJA. It's so yummy! Who's excited for Christmas? I'm really excited because we have lots of places to go to! Oh and thank you to those of you who gave me some ideas of how to make some drama in this story! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Woah okay? So Jade was just gonna leave me standing here, and she tells me to tell her boyfriend that she is pregnant? Well, I kinda wanna tell Beck because maybe that would make me and Jade friends, but not by myself. What if I ask Cat for help? Jade said Cat knows about it so maybe I could talk to Cat, she'll help me and we'll see what we can do! Yes!

"Cat!" I called her. I saw her by the soda machine getting a soda, then she threw it away without opening it.

"Hey, Tori." Cat's always Cat.

"Why did you just throw your drink away?" I questioned confused, we can say Cat maybe stupid sometimes, but till this level?

"I wasn't thirsty." She replied, then why would she spend her money?

"But why woul- Ugh forgot it. Anyways, you know about Jade's pregnancy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I also know about the egg in Jade's belly." She whispered excitedly. Ugh this girl.

"Okay, well we need to find a way to tell Beck that Jade is pregnant with his child." I explained.

**Jennifer's POV**

Woah Cat and Tori were standing near my locker and talking about that Scissor Lover Freak? Oh My God, now I can get what I want. I have had a crush on Beck Oliver ever since Freshman year, but sadly he was with that Scissor Lover Freak. How can he be wit someone like her, and now she's pregnant with his child? I always noticed how Beck wasn't happy with that loser, maybe she MADE him go out with her. After hearing what Tori had said, I got a plan to do, and then Beck Oliver will be mine.

"Wait, maybe we should tell Beck to talk to Jade about something and we don't say anything else." Stupid redhead suggested. That was actually better for them to do since I was working on my plan.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tori grabbed Cat and I think they went to tell Beck. I decided to go follow them without them noticing me.

Great, they went in the black box theater and that's where Beck's rehearsing for his play.

"Hey, Beck!" They both greeted.

"Hey, guys." He answered and put his script down, gosh he was so hot!

"Hey, um...I think you should talk to Jade about something." Tori said nervously and they started to walk out.

"Wait!" Beck called after them but they ignored him, I started to walk inside the black box theater while they were making their way out.

"Hey, Beck." I greeted him and twirled a piece of my hair around my fingers.

"Hi." He replied and fake smiled, maybe he was thinking about what Tori had told him.

"I need to tell you something...well, I heard Tori and Cat talking about Jade...being-"

"Being what?!" He cut me off nervously. Ugh, I hate how he cares about her too much.

"Being pregnant...with Andre's baby." I told him, knowing that Andre is his bestfriend. Woah, Beck looked so hurt, so scared, and so shocked.

**Beck's POV**

Jade being pregnant with my bestfriend?! No no no! That can't happen. Why would Jade do something like that to me? If she didn't like me, why did she bother sing that song for me? Why did she bother get back with me if she wanted Andre? I always knew that Jade had something going on and she was acting all weird. Anger started to boil inside of me, I felt hurt, scared, and shocked. I still can't believe what just happened.

I stormed out of the black box theater as fast as I could and ran to where Jade was putting her books away in her locker.

"Jade!" I called her name, feeling really angry.

"What?" She snapped at me, thinking I can get over it.

I grabbed her by her shoulders really tight and threw her to the ground. My heart shattered in pieces when I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Be-" I cut her off by smacking my fist in her face. I felt bad doing this, and it was wrong for me to do this but I couldn't understand what she was doing.

"How could you?! How could you sleep with my bestfriend and get pregnant with him?! Why would you do this to me Jade?! I thought you loved me, but I was wrong! Well guess what? I don't love you either! Come on, get up and go by Andre so he can make you and the baby feel better? You guys are gonna live a happy life together and you guys are gonna raise your baby in a house and not an RV!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and got closer to her. "You won't believe how much I dreamed of the day where we have our own kid, we get married and live the rest of our lives together. I was heart broken and felt stupid for not opening that door that night, I felt stupid and hurt that I was no longer with you but never showed it. I was on cloud nine when we got back together, but you decided to ruin my life! Was Andre's dick better than mine? You really liked his huh?!" Now tears were rolling down my cheeks and so were hers, everybody around us was starring at us even the teachers and the principal.

"Beck? What are you talking about?" She sobbed and whispered. Oh so now she was acting like ''what is going on here?" "Beck Please Listen to me!" She begged, but I ignored her by slapping her really hard across the face and leaving her laying on the floor, being the slut of the school. Seeing those girls muttering stuff about Jade made me wanna punch them, but Jade deserves it!

* * *

**Uh Oh! What will happen next? Will Beck end up with Jennifer, and what will Tori and Cat do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hope all of you guys enjoyed your Christmas! What did you guys get? Who is excited for New Years? My whole family is invited to A New Year's party one of our cousin is hosting, and we're like 20 people in a house! That is actually fun! Alright anyways, here's a new chapter and hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I stood up from the cold ground, feeling pain, hurt, and anger all in one time. I held my stomach and winced in pain. Stupid Beck had pushed me really hard on the ground, and I think my nose must be bleeding too. I didn't get him, he was saying that I was pregnant with Andre's child. How does he know? How did he even know that I was pregnant. Oh god, please don't tell me that Tori or Cat had told him, yeah I told Tori to tell him but I don't think she had said something about being Andre's child. I love Beck, sorry I mean LOVED him and he really thought i'd cheat on him with his best friend? God! Where the hell were Tori, Cat, Andre, or even Robbie? I need somebody's help.

"What are you all looking at?!" I screamed at the jerks standing around me and staring at me. yay, i'm known as the slut of the school. Fuck you, Beck! You don't even listen. I felt hurt that he did that to me, how could he? And in front of everyone?

Just as I yelled that, everybody started to walk away, and nobody even feeling me. This shit hurts so bad! and you know what? I AM gonna raise my kid alone and no Beck, JUST ME and MY BABY.

I ran out everywhere looking for Tori, but never found her. I decided to run outside and straight to my car to leave. Thank god I brought it today. I don't even know what I was gonna do, with Beck, my parents, and school. Maybe I could stay out of school for a few days just so others could forget what happened, but that was something that was impossible to happen.

Just when I got home, I took a deep breath and was ready to tell my parents, even though I was kind of sure I was gonna be kicked out by my jerk dad. He never liked me.

"Mom?" I called, no answer. "MOM?" I called again and went to the kitchen to find her sitting on a table and crying.

"Mom, what happened?" I sat next to her, I always had a side that only my mom and Beck knew but no longer Beck. I hate that Jerk!

"Your dad...h-he just left." She burst out the words and continued to sob.

"Mom, where did he go?" I asked.

"He just yelled and said he was never coming back again." Wow, my mom and I are having the same problems.

"So he's never coming back? Mom forget about him! He's always been a jerk to us!" I yelled in anger.

"I know Jade, i'm over it anyways." She replied removing the tears and putting the lunch on the table.

"Hey, mom?" I was nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I-i'm...p-pregnant." I said putting my head down, suddenly it shot up when the plates in her hands were now on the floor and into little pieces.

"You what?!" She screamed in frustration. Damn, this was a wrong time to tell her over her own problems.

"Mom..." I tried calming her down with tears already running down my cheeks.

"Jade, how? With who?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Beck..."

_FlashBack_

_"Beck, yes!" I begged him as soon as we entered the RV after the cow wow dance._

_"Jade, I'm out of condoms!" He entered his bathroom to change._

_Suddenly, I got a idea of what to do. I remembered the lingerie I kept in his RV before we broke up, I went to check if it was still there and it was! I put it on quickly and got on the bed waiting for him. _

_When Beck came out, he looked shocked but got on top of me and started kissing me._

_Lots of moaning and screaming was going on that night._

_End Of Flashback_

"Does he know about this Jade?"

"He knows that i'm pregnant...but he thinks it's his friend's child." I sobbed, burying my head in my hands.

"How...why would he think that?"

"I don't know, he came to me today and he was yelling and wouldn't let me know what was going on." I replied.

"Oh, go get some sleep darling. We will talk when you calm down." She told me and I did what she said, going upstairs and straight to my bed.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Jadey looked so hurt!" Cat complained once again about what we all had seen at school. Yes, when Beck hit Jade. What a jerk! He really thought it was Andre's child, how could he? And who would of told him such a thing? After we left the Black Box theater, not even 5 minutes later he came and did that to Jade. Was there someone there who told him? Wait! The blonde cheerleader, Jennifer!

"Cat!" I stood up. Could it been her? When I was talking to Cat, I saw her walk by and maybe she heard and followed us? It was obvious she liked Beck, but till the level she'd do something like this? "Jennifer! DId you see when she walked by? Then she probably heard us, and we all know she likes Beck so did she lie to him just to break up with Jade?" I explained, but Cat still looked like she didn't get it.

The door bell rang and I went to see who it was, I looked from the eye in the door and saw that it was Jade. Jade?!

"Cat, it's Jade. Don't say anything." I warned and opened the door to a Jade who had makeup running down her face.

"Jadey..." Cat began.

* * *

**OOOOOOO?! Tori noticed Jennifer right? What do you guys think will happen next? And i'm so sorry this was a boring chapter. So can I get 10 reviews till the next update?**


	6. Chapter 6: You

**Hello you guys, i'm really that mean. I mean that if I said I need 10 reviews till next chapter, then i'll write it and won't update until I get 10 reviews. Oh come on! I really need to know that you guys are in touch with my story! Oh and BTW, who saw Liz's Ask. fm? Did you uys see where she mentioned how much she hates her private pics being posted and now everybody is talking about Proudgillian. That poor girl. Natasha should start posting less private pics and maybe not even most any for now, cause people need to chill! Ah it's crazy! Anyways, here's a new chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"J-jade?" Tori shuttered. Gosh, how I wish I knew what the hell was going on. It was clear that Beck thought the baby was with Andre, but it wasn't clear that who told him that? All I needed to find out. Tori and Cat were the only ones that knew about this.

"Yeah, it's me." I snapped and walked inside, not even caring about the mascara running down my face.

"Jadey, you alright. We saw what happened." Cat said, oh wait! So they saw what happened and didn't bother to help me!

"WHAT?! And you two didn't bother come and help me! You guys knew about this!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and the two who looked terrified.

"Jade...what we told Beck was to talk to you about something, and then we left the theater. Few minutes later, he came back and did that to you. We were just as confused as you and we didn't even know what to do." Tori explained, I kinda understand how they feel. I was really confused and that is why I couldn't do anything. Maybe that was a reason for them, too. I feel bad for shouting at them now.

"Wait...so you guys didn't tell Beck I was pregnant?" I asked, just really lost in thoughts now.

Cat shook her head and so did Tori. "We told him to talk to you about something, and we left. We didn't say anything else." Cat explained. Now I get it. Wait, could it been Andre?

"Guys, did you tell Andre about me being pregnant?" I asked, clueless on what the hell I was asking.

"No." Tori replied. "Want us to call him and maybe he knows something?" Tori asked and I nodded. Since he was involved in this, maybe he knows something.

**Tori's POV**

I wasn't even sure what to do. I felt really bad for Jade, and what the Jerk Beck did. Never expected that i'd call Beck something like this. I decided to call Andre and he said he was on his way here. Damn, why am I in this? I always get involved in stuff like these! But really Beck, what makes you think it's Andre's child.

Should I tell Jade about Jennifer? It could of been her! But Jade would kill her and rip her body into pieces, then it wouldn't be her. That's what i'm afraid of. Not even wanting to mention it in front of Jade, and I can't hold it forever though. Give it some time, Tori.

About an hour later, Andre had gotten to my house and was now entering the door with a shocked face expression as he sees Jade WEST cry. Yeah it was a surprise cause nobody even saw Jade cry. NOT even Beck.

"Hey." Andre greeted walking ih n.

"Hi, Andre." Cat and I said at the same time, but jade was just silent.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Your FUCKING friend! That jerk that you call your bestfriend!" Jade yelled at him and he backed up.

"Woah Woah! Whatcha talking about, Jade?" He asked, just more confused as anybody else in this room.

"Beck...i'm pregnant, and he thinks it's your child." Jade sobbed.

"Woah!You're pregnant?!" Andre says in confusion, and I nod. "Why would he think it's my child, girl?" Damn, Andre is just making it worse, like you can tell Jade does not know why!

"Andre...come with me." I pulled him aside and began to explain to him what this whole thing is to make it clear. I hope he is a good help for us.

**Beck's POV**

As soon as I entered my RV, I grabbed everything that I saw in front of me and threw it on the ground. The loud noise and crashing made me feel like im in a war. For Jade, I'd always do this. How can I be so stupid? And how can she be such a bitch and go fuck with my Bestfriend? Then get pregnant with him? I felt stupid for never noticing this! I felt like an idiot for not knowing. How can Jade do this to me? We got back together just 2 months ago! She sang for me, and I went up the stage telling her how much I missed her and won her back. How did she not feel all the pain I went through when we were broken up? I hate Jade! Damn, who am I kidding? I'll say I hate her, then I go back to loving her. I don't even know what's going on.

Just then, there was a knock at my door. I didn't really feel like seeing anyone now, and I wasn't in the mood to explain why.

"Come in!" I yelled and sat at my bed.

"Hey, man." Andre walked in.

"Get out!" I shouted at him.

"Beck! Listen! Just let me talk!" Oh what is he gonna say? Hey, man I got your girlfriend pregnant. Will you forgive me?

"No, Bye!" I opened the door so he can leave.

"Beck! JADE is not pregnant with my child!" I closed the door, knowing he was lying, "I am not lying to you, man. Believe me."

"Then with who?" I was confused now.

"You..." He answered and I totally froze.

* * *

**Uh oh, what do you think will happen next? Will Beck believe him? 10 reviews until I update the next chapter, I have it written and if I don't get to 45 reviews I WILL NOT update! **


	7. Chapter 7: New apartment & 6 months preg

**Hi! Oh my god, i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. You know, I was just really busy with the holidays and all. Plus, I got requests on my tumblr to write some stories and all. I don't think I'll be able to update like every 2 days or something because school is starting in 2 days. How fast did 3 weeks past by? Damn I wish today was the Friday I got off school. This isn't fair. Anyways, if you have a story in mind, go to bade-elavanstories tumblr and request me any stories you'd like me to write about. Okay? Okay. Here's a new chapter. **

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I told him, I told him what the truth was. Yes, I did feel bad for Jade. She's been depressed lately, she's not even herself anymore. All because of Beck, and I can never imagine Beck doing something like this.

"I don't believe you." He replied shaking his head.

"Beck, you're the father!" I screamed at him to get him back to reality.

"No, André! Jennifer said so! She said she heard Tori and Cat talking and saying that it was your child." Suddenly, my face expression changed. Tori and Cat? Jennifer! That annoying cheerleader who always tried to get Beck to like her. But could it be my child though?

"Yes...Beck. Haven't you noticed? Jennifer have always tried to be with you! She has always tried to break you up with Jade!" I yelled at him.

"André...is it really mine?" He asked.

"Yes, Beck." I replied.

"Oh my god! I'm so fucking stupid, André! What I did to Jade."

"How am I gonna fix this?" Beck shouted and anger filled him.

"Beck, Jade's at Tori's now. Wanna come apologize to her?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded and I took him to Tori's house.

**Jade's POV**

I looked like shit, but didn't really care. It wasn't important that my face was full of mascara and make up ruined. The important was what was I gonna do? What's happening with Beck. André had left us and he said he had to go because he couldn't leave his grandma alone. Tori and Cat tried to make me forget this by putting on The Scissoring 2 for me to watch, and even though Cat was hiding behind Trina she watched anyways. Yes, Trina knows what happened and she's trying to help, too. It was taking me by surprise that she was. And actually, I didn't really care.

The door flew open and André entered with Beck walking behind him. BECK?! I thought André went home, and how did Beck come? No, no, no! This can't happen. I wasn't ready to see him.

"Jade...Beck needs to tell you something." André stated.

"I don't wanna listen!" I screamed and got off the couch.

"Jade...please?" Beck begged. Oh he was begging for me now? Does he not know how much he hurt me?

"No!" I shouted, grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

"Beck...give her some time." I heard Tori say.

**Tori's POV**

Maybe Jade does need some time. She needs to at least clear her mind out this shit and forget all the stupid crap Beck did to her. Plus, she needs to decide if she's keeping the baby or not. She had mentioned something about keeping it, but she's lost and she doesn't know what she's doing. And finally, Beck realized how stupid he is. Jade needs him.

"Beck, Beck, Beck! Woahh!" I grabbed him before he could rush out after Jade, which he was. I told Andre to go after her and calm her down until I talk to Beck.

"Tori, please?" He begged.

"No, Beck. You're just gonna make it worse." I told him. He sat on the couch and tears started to run down his face.

"I love her, Tori. Why did I have to be so stupid?" He sobbed.

"Haha! You have to ask that question to yourself, silly." Cat laughed.

"Cat..." I hissed.

"Or maybe not." She said and continued to play with her giraffe.

"Beck, give her some time. She'll be over it soon, and you guys can raise your baby together happily." I promised him.

"Did she wanna keep it?"

"I guess..."

**4 months later... **

**Jade's POV**

I sat down on the couch of me, Cat, and Tori's new apartment. Since it was our last year of school, we had decided that we wanted to move out of our parent's houses and live together. I never wanted to live with Tori, but of course Cat would beg me and I couldn't say no to her. We had moved just a day ago, and we were still packing. Plus, I found out what I was having. I mean the baby. Yes, that is because i'm 6 months pregnant. I had a little problem with going to school with my stomach, but never really cared about what the losers there said. I even got used to living without Beck. Probably, that's what my mind will say, but not my heart. I needed to forget him, although I can't keep him away from his child. Never thought i'd say something like this, or even have kids.

"Cat, we can use that place for pictures. We can put them in nice picture frames, right Jade?" Annoying Tori asked.

"I'm putting my scissor collection there!" I snapped.

"But Ja-" She whined.

"No!" I yelled and opened the fridge. I grabbed a chocolate piece of cake and bagan to eat it. Gosh, how much i'm craving tacos now. For some reason, I wasn't being myself.

"Jade, you didn't tell us what the baby is?" Cat asked and sat in front of me with a piece of candy in her hand.

"Yeah, Jade. Tell us." Tori joined.

I smiled to myself. "I'm having..."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Clifhanger? Haha! I'm so sorry once again that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm kind of grounded so yeah. 10 reviews until next chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8: Baby kicks

**Jade's POV**

"I'm having...a GIRL!" I exclaimed and the smile wouldn't get off my face. Me, I was having a baby girl. It wasn't really my dream, but being a mom would totally change my shitty atitude. Maybe,though.

"Yay!" Tori and Cat both exclaimed at the same time.

"Jade..what about Beck?" Ugh stupid Tori, does she have to remind me of him. Well, honestly I haven't thought of when Beck can see his daughter, or was I gonna get back with him? Or is he never gonna see his baby. This shit was hard, all coming at once at me. I can't handle this all on my own. I'm so thankful that Cat and Tori and here by my side and promised that they will always be here with me. And now, I didn't feel like talkinga bout Beck, i have 3 months in front of me to decide and I can take my time. I actually feel bad for him that he's not gonna be feeling the baby kick, come to my doctor's appointments, or complain about my mood swings. I miss him, but I hate admitting it after all he's done to me even though he came at my door and apologized so many times. I never got the chance to believe him.

"Tori, I don't wanna talk about this now." I complained.

"I'm gonna go get candy." Cat walked over to the fridge, damn, in three months i'll have 3 little girls here at this house.

"Cat..." Tori tried to stop her.

"Oh my god! Tori? You didn't get me any candy?" Cat whined.

"Cat, i forgot. I'm sorry." Tori apologized.

"There's chocolate cake, Cat." I reminded, which the cake was almost like candy.

"No! I want candy." Cat began to try and I just sighed. Typical Cat.

"Okay, Cat? Want me to drive you to 7-eleven to get some?" Tori offered.

"KK!" Cat stopped crying and followed Tori.

When they opened the door, Andre was standing there and was about to knock. Yes, I had called him so he can fix the shower in the bathroom for us. He was a good help, too.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" He asked Tori and Cat.

"Later, Andre." That poor Tori who was dealing with Cat answered. I still don't like Tori that much, but she is a good help.

"Hey, Jade." Andre gave me a quick friendly hug and sat on the couch next to me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"So, how you been?" He asked me.

"I'm okay, Andre." I sighed, he knew the reason.

"Oh, Jade listen. He apologized to you so many times, and maybe just try giving him one more chance."

"No, I can't." I replied.

"Jade, please? Beck loves you!" He tried to convince but it wasn't working. It's been 4 months, and I still can't forget about this. He hurt me badly, I felt like someone shot me with a gun.

"Andre...please? I wanna forget about this." I told him as he cupped my cheek. Andre was sweet, but I can't be with Beck again now.

"Jade, I don't wanna get hard on you. Think about it though." And before I knew it, we were both leaning towards each other and our lips were only 2 inches apart. I cant do this. What am I even doing?

And thanks to the doorbell that rang and saved me now. It was probably Cat and Tori who forgot something? I looked awkwardly at Andre, and not even knowing what to do. I got up and walked over to the door, and when I opened it was no one other than...Beck.

"Uh, hi." He greeted. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hi." I smiled nervously.

"Hey, Beck." Andre greeted from the couch.

"Hi, man." Beck smiled at him. He had the face to come here again after I told him that I don't wanna see him anymore?

"I'm gonna go work that shower problem you got." Andre said and got off the couch.

"Andre, stay." I demanded, not even taking a look at the both of them. I never knew it would be this awkward between me, Andre, and Beck.

"Nah..." He walked away. Really Andre? Why would you leave me alone here?

"Uh can I come in?" Beck asked.

"Why?" I asked, totally being bitch because that's what he deserves.

"I need to talk to you." He replied. What was there to talk to him? I told him that I can't do anything and that I won't get back with him, or even accept apologies.

"Beck, I told you that I ca-" He cut me off by holding up a finger.

"Jade, it's not that. Just let me talk to you." He begged, which I had to let him in. Gosh, I can't even handle seeing him. Once again, he hurt me badly, so bad that I can never forget it.

"Okay." I got out of his way and he entered, throwing himself on the couch.

"Well, I just wanted to say that i'm sorry AGAIN for what happened few months ago." He began and did he not say it wasn't about this?

I stayed silent, so he had to finish what he was saying.

"And I know it's hard for you to forget it, but Jade I love you..." I love you, too Beck, my heart said. But I can't do this, you hurt me badly and you refused to be the father of your own baby that day.

"Can we just continue this as friends?" He asked, I could so say yes but being close to him will give me nothing but pain. Plus, I can't keep his daughter away from him. It sure was his fault that he regretted me, but he thought it was Andre's baby. I can understand how he's feeling, but I just be close to him again.

"Sure, Beck. I really can't keep you away from your ba-" I was cut off by feeling a kick in my stomach. My baby was kicking! I felt nothing but excitement. I can not wait till I see my beautiful princess.

"Jade?"

"Beck!" For some reason I grabbed his hand and settled it on my stomach.

**Beck's POV**

When Jade touched my hand, my world stopped. I can't believe that I was feeling my baby kick! This was the best feeling in the world, and I can't imagine being in a better situation than this.

"Jade..." I smiled.

"Beck, she's kicking." She smiled back at me. SHE? I was having a baby girl?

"She? You're having a girl?!" I jumped up in excitement and she nodded. I pulled her in a hug and once again, feeling her body close to mine again was the best feeling in the world.

"Yes!" She pulled away.

"Uh, guys?" Andre, who was holding a shower head in his hand smiled at us.

* * *

**What do you think you guys? 10 reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9: Go in with me?

**Hey guys! Did I take that long to update? I'm so sorry about that, I have gotten lots of requests and I decided to finish those first, but I haven't. Anyways, someone asked me if there will be a sequel to We Can Do This and I replied with a I don't Know. I'm not sure if I wanna do a sequel or not. What do you guys think? Make sure you check out my tumblr and request any story you want! Anyways, here's a new chapter and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I sat in front of my mirror that it was in my room, I looked at my face, then at my baby. I can't believe i've been pregnant for 9 months now. It was unbelieveable that I was having my baby this month. Being mom would totally change me, which I wouldn't enjoy but for my daughter, I'll do anything.

I took one last look at myself at the mirror before existing my room. Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Tori, and I were going to hang out at Nozu. I sure didn't feel like it, but I still went.

"Jade, you ready?" Cat asked.

"Yes, Cat." I sighed and grabbed my phone. Tonight was Beck and I's 4 year anniversary. Well. Beck and I have been broken up, and like this day four years ago, Beck and I started dating in 8th grade. I can't believe how time past by, and even though Beck and I are not together anymore. Oh how I miss him.

* * *

"Oh here comes Jade and Cat." I heard Tori say to the gang as we entered Nozu. Here he was, he was sitting next to Tori, and on top of that they were flirting.

"Hi." I greeted and sat on one of the chairs with my baby bump.

"Wow, Jade. That baby is growing..." Robbie commented and I gave him one of my death glares. He looked like he just peed himself, but I don't care.

I noticed Beck looking at me and then back at my stomach, at me and back at my stomach. How I wish his arm was wrapped around me like back in high school...I can't even say in words how much I miss him, but I can't admit it to anyone.

"Can I get you guys' order?" Some Chinese girl approached our table.

"Ow!" I screamed and everyone jumped.

What?!"

My stomach hurt! I felt wet down my chair and when I looked...my god no! My water just broke, I started to get very nervous as I watched everyone around me not knowing what to do.

"My water broke!" I screamed, and everyone's eyes opened wide.

"Jade, oh my god! Someone call the ambulance!" Beck screamed in frustration and walked over to me where I was holding my stomach and breathing heavily. I felt in so much Pain. There was the moment where I was getting scared. What if something happens when i'm in labor?

"Is Jadey having a baby?!" Cat questioned, plus she looked confused.

"NO CAT! Im getting a thing out of me!" I screamed at her sarcastic.

"The ambulance is one the way." Andre commented as he shut his phone.

"Oh my god, Jade i'll call your mom." Tori said. I didn't really want her here right now. She would just make things worse for me by seeing Beck. I felt like I was over what he did to me, but she never was and probably never will. I should even probably start talking to Beck, cause like I said I can't keep his daughter away from him.

A few minutes later, the ambulance had arrived. Oh im not gonna forget the idiots who were standing there not knowing what to do.

"We'll get her into labor right now!" The nurse said.

"Why now?" My mom, who just arrived questioned.

"You were late bringing her to the hospital." Suddenly, I felt scared. Was this bad?

"NO! It's your stupid ambulance fault who brought me in late!" I yelled at that stupid blonde. My mom grabbed my hand and tried to calm me down. She probably understood what I was going through since she went through the same thing.

**Beck's POV**

I wasn't the one who was giving birth, and I was still nervous. I wish Jade would let me back in her heart. I want to be with Jade while she's in the room, giving birth to our baby girl. From today, I was gonna be a father.

"Beck..." Andre noticed me, and came to calm me down. What was I even supposed to do?

"Who's the father of the baby?" A nurse asked us as we were standing by the door...and Jade was there.

"Uh...I am." I walked up closer. I felt nervous saying this, and made me more nervous when Jade looked at me. I was afraid Jade wouldn't let me put my name as the father. I was more afraid that she'd take my daughter away.

"Sign this please." The nurse handed me a paper and I did sign it.

"Beck?" Jade looked at me.

"Yeah Jade?" I walked up to her and held her hand that was held out for me.

"Go in with me?" She asked me.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun! Short but i'll write the next one fast and long! I promise! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: My angel is here

New** Chapter ! This is the last chapter before I start a sequel to my story. It will be where Beck and Jade had gotten married and their baby girl is older. You know, just funner chapters ! Also, I wanna know if you guys are still in touch with my stories. I really hope u guys are. I even seem to be boring now. Anyways, thank you and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Just when Jade said 'Go in with me?' beck's heart stopped beating. Not that he didn't wanna be with here in there, but it's that h does not know what he's supposed to be doing there? Yes, you could say he was scared. What if something went wrong? He wouldn't be able to watch that happen. Although, he needed to be with Jade in there. Just because they were broken up, didn't mean he didn't love Jade and the baby. He's strong enough-strong enough to be in there while his little baby opens its eyes to the world and he wanted the baby to be the first one he sees.

"Uh..." He didn't know what to say. For Jade, this wasn't what she wanted. She offered this for him, she wanted to give him the chance. Yes-she really did.

"Do it, Beck!" He heard his friends tell him, although they were trying to be a little quite since they were in the hospital.

He sighed, took a deep breath and held Jade's hand in his. He was ready, yes he was. The last moment of his life that he would be normal man, because in just a few minutes he would be a father.

"I'll do it." He smiled down at Jade-who was screaming so loud that the queen of England would hear.

* * *

As soon they settled Jade in the room, Beck was getting more nervous. Watching jade scream and push were stressing him. Her screams were confusing him. He's never been on this kind of situation before.

He kept rubbing his sweaty forehead, and kept his eyes on Jade.

"PUSH, JADE!" The doctor-who was a man, was encouraging Jade to do her best at this.

"Beck! Beck! Get out!" Jade screamed at Beck, not knowing what she was doing.

All she was doing was make Beck nervous, and he began to walk out slowly without a word.

"BECK! What the- AHHH! - hell a- Ahhhh- are you doing?!" She managed to scream that out in between all the screaming she was doing. Oh boy, she was hard.

"Uh...you...told me-" Before he could finish, she cut him off.

"I want some ice cream!" She yelled at Beck. Beck was lost, not just lost but he was in a world that was drew by a kid. Just bunch of lines...and they were lines of confusion.

"Jade...not now!" He said loud. He walked over to her and held her hand tight.

"Jade, I see the head! Push a little harder!" The doctor yelled-and Jade squeezing Beck's hand while pushing as hard as she could.

"I'M NEVER HAVING KIDS AGAIN!" Jade yelled, and Beck was wincing in pain because of his probably bruised hand.

"Oh My-" Before he could finish...a sound of crying was heard. Baby crying.

He watched as Jade relaxed down in the bed, and her screaming has died down. He looked over at the doctor, who was a holding a healthy baby girl in his hands. He smiled, he smiled at what he was seeing, his daughter. His baby girl who had opened her eyes to the world. He couldn't believe this.

"It's out! A healthy baby girl!" The doctor cheered and Jade smiled, while trying to breathe heavily from all the screaming. She was full of sweat, and so was Beck.

Beck sat down beside Jade, his arm around her shoulder and he planted a kiss on her forehead. "You did it." He whispered.

The doctor walked over with the baby wrapped up in a tiny towel and they handed her to Jade. She just stared down at the baby, and then back up at the doctor.

"What's that?" She questioned, looking at Beck. She sure did know that was a baby, her baby, her daughter, but she was confused. Was this all a dream? Is this really HER and BECK'S daughter.

"Jade...that happens to be our daughter." Beck smiled at her.

Jade held her daughter in her arms, her tears starting to fall down on her cheeks. She was not believing this. She felt like she was in a new world, lost in her daughter's beautiful face.

She had dark hair, just like Beck's. A tiny mouth, like Jade's. Her eyes weren't able to be told since her eyes were barely open, but Beck was guessing they would be blue just like Jade's.

"Jade..." He whispered and looked at the beautiful little girl in her arms. "Our daughter.." They both were not believing this.

Jade looked up at Beck, smiled, and then gave him a warning look. He was confused at first, but then he knew what was going on. If anyone found out she was crying, he would be dead.

"I get.." He laughed, and Jade joined him.

"Beck, you wanna hold her?" She asked him, smiling at him. She forgot everything terrible that happened and she wanted to start a new life with her angel, and beck.

"I-i don't know how...?" He got more nervous than usual. He was scared that he'd drop her.

"Beck, just put your arm at her back and the other behind her neck." She told him, she seemed like she knew everything about holding babies, that's because Cat and Tori forced her to go to Mother Classes.

Beck did what Jade said, and as soon as the little girl was in his arms-he felt like someone different. His girl...he wasn't believing this. He was feeling the fatherness going on.

All that mattered now, was his angel, and Jade. All 3 of them in each other's arms was everything.

* * *

**Hii! What did everyone think? I made this chapter a little short because next chapter will be longer and filled with lots of cute stuff. 10 reviews till next chapter? :)**


End file.
